Fronnie Forever After
by Springtrap Prime
Summary: A written version on the comic Fronnie Forever After by HTF-ADTI-MLP100606 on Devinart. And a gift for Foxyinadrawz enjoy! Major smut warning!
1. Chapter 1

**(Hello! This fan fic is a gift for Foxyinadrawz. They read my Christmas in FNaF story and gave really positive feedback. Even though the main paring wasn't really what they were into. So this is my thank u. Because they love the Freddy X Bonnie ship I made a full Freddy X Bonnie fan fic. This should be 3 chapters long.  
Basic info and I suggest u read!  
This work isn't 100% mine. This is based on the comic Fronnie Forever After by HTF-ADTI-MLP100606 on Devinart but I will be putting some of my own touch into it. I really recommend looking at it if u love Fronnie smut!  
What it's about: Bonnie is in love with Freddy but won't admit it but he makes fantasies and draws them in a note book he has. What we see in the first chapter is what's happening in these fantasies, I'll have it in 3** **rd** **person though. It's definitely not for children so kids get the hell out of here! Then again most of my work isn't for kids.**

 **2** **nd** **chapter Springtrap takes Bonnie's book and tries to show Freddy.**

 **3** **rd** **chapter Freddy finds out Bonnie loves him.**

 **They're both males and animatronic.**

 **When I do this ~~~~ it means we're going from the fantasies or thoughts to the real word. Or vice versa.**

 **All right that's all I'm saying. Enjoy!)**

 **(I don't own fnaf or original story. All rights go to their rightful owners.)**

Bonnie peeked from behind a door frame leading to the bathrooms. He stared at Freddy who was washing his hands and whistling. Bonnie admired Freddy, his chocolate brown fur to his gorgeous blue eyes that shun bright. He had lighter brown fur in his ears, belly and around his muzzle. He wore a black top hat and a black bow tie around his neck. Bonnie let his eyes wonder to Freddy's butt and let out a giggle. Freddy's ears perked up at the noise and he looked behind him.

Bonnie had zipped his head from around the door frame while holding his mouth shut as he blushed madly.

"Cr*p did he see me?" He asked himself. He went to check as he was on his hands and knees to peek around the corner but Freddy was standing by the door frame. Meaning Bonnie accidentally bumped his nose on Freddy's crotch.

"Huh?" He blushed like mad as he looked up to see Freddy giving him a glare.

"Are you spying on me?" Freddy asked. His frown still there with one brow higher than the other. Bonnie stood up quickly and put his hands up and shook them.

"Me? Spying on you? No, why would I?" He said nervously. His face still red. Freddy continued to glare at him.

"You see I was looking for my guitar pick and…" Freddy had his arms crossed and his eyes showed he wasn't falling for any of this.

"…I didn't notice that I had lead myself here." Freddy's frown turned into a small grin. He grabbed Bonnie by the collar and brought him into a kiss. Bonnie's eyes went wide and his blush went to deeper shade of red.

"F-Fr-Fred?" Bonnie stuttered stroking his lips with two fingers.

"You don't have to be so denial." Freddy spoke. His voice going lower which made Bonnie more nervous. Bonnie let out a yelp as Freddy slammed the door shut behind them and pinned Bonnie to the wall.

"Uhm…Hi?" Bonnie said getting really nervous. Freddy pressed his body against Bonnie's which made Bonnie's mechanical heart beat rapidly against his chest. Freddy gave Bonnie a seducing smile before nuzzling into Bonnie's neck. Bonnie let out a gasp as Freddy starting kissing his neck. Bonnie's eyes closed as Freddy found his sweet spot. Bonnie let out a soft moan as Freddy continued kissing that spot, turning Bonnie on more. Bonnie's eyes snapped open as he heard a click and felt his lower plating open up so his cable popped out. His face went full red in embarrassment. Freddy noticed Bonnie's sudden discomfort and looked to see what was wrong. But when he saw what his 'problem' was he couldn't help but give Bonnie a dirty smirk.

"Oh look, your little friend is awake." Freddy purred. Bonnie was shaking a little as Freddy's low voice made his cable throb for him. Bonnie tried to avoid eye contact but Freddy made him look at him.

"Hold this thing for me." Freddy said, giving Bonnie his top hat. At first Bonnie was confused but then let out a small gasp and blushed even more as Freddy got on his knees and stroked Bonnie's cable. Bonnie shut his eyes at the sudden sensation, which only got worse (or better) as he felt Freddy's metal tongue brush against his cable.

"Ugh…" Bonnie moaned. He breathed faster as Freddy started taking him into his mouth.

"Hmmmm…" Freddy growled. Bonnie moaned louder as his entire cable was now in Freddy's mouth.

"Ahhhh…" Bonnie dropped to the floor as Freddy continued to suck. "Ughnnn…" Bonnie's eyes went dozy and he had such a goofy smile from the pleasure Freddy was giving him. Freddy continued like this until he tasted Bonnie's fluids entering his mouth. Freddy pulled away slowly, Bonnie's seed dripping from his mouth and all over his cable. Freddy stood up and wiped his mouth before kissing Bonnie passionately. Bonnie melted into the kiss. Freddy moved from Bonnie's lips and back to his neck as Freddy lifted him off the ground.

"…Freddy 3" Bonnie moaned as Freddy pressed his back against the wall. Bonnie wrapped his legs around Freddy's waist as he continued to kiss Bonnie's neck. Freddy nuzzled his face into Bonnie's chest, feeling the rabbit's heart pounding, as he grabbed his own cable out. Bonnie bit his lip but was still smiling as Freddy slowly inserted his cable into Bonnie. Freddy fell to his knees while going deeper into Bonnie. Bonnie started shivering a little as it hurt a tiny bit but it was soon replaced with sweet pleasure. Freddy let out his own moans as he began thrusting. Bonnie felt such pleasure and was in a mess of moans and Freddy's name. He looped his arms over Freddy's shoulder and stroked the soft fur on his back. His legs turned into jelly as Freddy went faster and deeper. Freddy had his head rested on Bonnie's shoulder as he smiled lovingly. The two of them fell to the floor with Freddy on top. Freddy hovered over Bonnie as he placed Bonnie's legs under his arms to get a better angle. Both Bonnie and Freddy moaned loudly as Freddy got rougher.

"Ahhh!" Bonnie was panting hard, his heart felt as if it would explode out of his chest.

"UGH!" Freddy moaned as Bonnie clenched around his cable. Freddy continued like this for a few minutes then he flipped their roles so Bonnie was riding Freddy. Bonnie blushed as he bounced softly on Freddy's cable.

"Damn Bonnie *pant* you're so *pant* tight." Freddy said now with his own blush. His own breathing was almost as fast as Bonnie's was. Bonnie stroked the fur on Freddy's chest sweetly.

"I-I think I'm gonna-" Freddy said as he felt his climax coming. Then he reached his orgasm and released into Bonnie.

"Ughhhhhh…" Freddy yelled. He threw his head back in pleasure until he finished realising.

"Ughhh…" Bonnie moaned loud as well. Felling Freddy fill him to the brim triggered his own orgasm. He came onto their stomachs. Freddy removed his cable from Bonnie and sat up against the wall, panting. Bonnie rested his body against Freddy and snuggled beside him.

"Now that's what you get for spying on me." Freddy joked as he pinched Bonnie's nose. Bonnie giggled.

"Boss, it was worth it." Bonnie replied. His tail wagging fast. Bonnie rested his head against Freddy's chest, the bear's heart beating loud in his ear.

"I love you." Freddy said. Bonnie smiled widely.

"I love you two."

"I love you two Bonnie said." Bonnie wrote in his note book. He had a goofy smile on as he fantasised about being with Freddy. Bonnie's head shot up as he heard a creaking sound. He looked behind him to see what it was.

"Helloo. What's that?" Bonnie felt the note pad yanked out of his hand.

 **(Bonnie is so busted!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I've already said what happens here. Enjoy!)**

Bonnie's head shot up as he heard a creaking sound. He looked behind him to see what it was.

"Helloo. What's that?" Bonnie felt the note pad yanked out of his hand as he heard that voice. Bonnie cursed and went full red when he saw Springtrap had taken his note pad and was looking through it!

"Let's see what we got here… Oohh…" Bonnie desperately tried to grab the book from Springtrap but he was too strong as he held Bonnie back while still searching.

"Nooooo! Give it back!" He cried out.

"Well, well, well… Bonnie you dirty little b****." Springtrap teased. Holding Bonnie under his arm.

"I can't wait to show this to Freddy." Bonnie gulped. He imagined how Freddy would react:

Freddy looked through the book in disbelief. While Springtrap gave a sinful smirk.

"What the hell is this!?" Freddy asked, slamming the book shut.

"Is this how you see me Bonnie?  
How could you think of me in such an inappropriate way?!  
I'm your boss for f**k's sake!" Freddy lectured. Bonnie felt tears swell up in his eyes

"Boss, I can explain!" he tried to say desperately.

"No need to explain." Freddy said coldly as he shoved the book to Bonnie's chest.

"Get you and your book out of my sight!" Freddy yelled harshly before adding.

"I hate you." Bonnie felt his heart being crushed slowly and very painfully.

As the image went through his mind Bonnie let out a growl as he was able to tackle Springtrap to the ground.

"Hey!" Springtrap yelled as Bonnie tackled him.

"Give that back now!" Bonnie commanded reaching for the note book.

"Not until Freddy sees this!" Springtrap replied, holding the book further away from poor Bonnie.

"Freddy! Bonnie's been making porn about you!" Springtrap screamed out.

"Nooo!" Bonnie cried. His face burning from embarrassment.

"Whooops!" Springtrap said with an evil grin as he threw the book over. In front of Freddy

Bonnie gasped. "Freddy!"

Freddy looked down at the book, he knelt down to pick it up.

"NOOOO!" Freddy paused as he heard Bonnie scream. Bonnie lunged for the book and grabbed it.

"Gotcha!" He cried. Freddy was very confused. Bonnie ripped out the pages and shoved them in his mouth. Freddy was even more confused now.

"Mmffmfm." Bonnie muffled. Springtrap looked at him like he was such an idiot.

"You're based off me after all…" Springtrap said, grabbing Bonnie into a headlock while giving him a knucklehead. Bonnie's face went red again.

"…In the opposite way though." Springtrap added. Bonnie's head was still trapped under his arm.

"MMFFFMMF." Bonnie muffled as he tried to hit Springtrap. All the paper still in his mouth.

"Wait, who ya calling a jerk!?" Springtrap seemed to be the only one who could understand him because Freddy was standing there dumb folded while those two fought.

"MMFFFmfmfmf!"

"Oh now I'M to blame?! It's not my fault you…" Bonnie covered Springtrap's mouth before he could finish that sentence.

"Mffmmf!"

"Ow! Hey stop that!" Bonnie had yanked on his ear, which is where Springtrap was most easily hurt.

"Mfmmfmff!  
fmfmfmmfmf!"

"You swear like a b****."

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Freddy yelled. Both Springtrap and Bonnie froze.

"Stop that nonsense BOTH of you!" the two let go and stood away from each other.

"Bonnie show stage, now." Bonnie let out a muffled 'yes boss' and zipped off.

"And you, go back to the safe room." Springtrap sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I never get much fun in this place." He grumbled as he dawdled to the safe room.

Freddy watched the broken rabbit walked off. He looked to the floor and saw a piece of paper had fallen from Bonnie's mouth as he zipped off. He bent over and picked it up. He looked at the piece of paper and blushed. It was a drawing of Bonnie and him hugging. It had drawings of hearts all over it with the words Fronnie Forever After written on the corner.

 **(Now he's really busted!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Last chapter.)**

Bonnie sat on the stage sadly as he strummed his guitar. He looked down at the ruined book. He let a tear run down his face.

"I guess I have to start all over again…" he mumbled.

"Bonnie?" Freddy opened the door to see the purple rabbit. Bonnie's ears perked up in surprise. He turned around and stood up strait.

"Yes boss?" He said. Trying so hard not to blush. Freddy gave him a worried look.

"What is this?" Freddy held the picture Bonnie drew in front of him. Bonnie gasped.

"I-I don't know,  
I've never seen that in my entire life.  
No, not even once." Bonnie rambled. Freddy gave him a glare. 'Stop lying Bonnie.' Freddy thought. Bonnie crossed his arms and tried to look as convincing as possible. But he was really red.

"…That must've been drawn by some silly kid and…" Freddy stopped him by placing his fingers under Bonnie's chin before placing his lips onto Bonnie's. Freddy was blushing but not as much as Bonnie. His eyes as wide as an owl's.

"Fr-Fred?" He asked in disbelief. Stroking his lips.

"You don't have to be so denial." Freddy said soft and sweetly, his cheeks red. Bonnie's shoulders scrunched up as he smiled in a goofy way, his eyes lighting up. He rushed into Freddy's arms as the bear hugged him. Freddy made Bonnie look at him as he pressed their noses together. Bonnie stroked Freddy's cheek before they shared another sweet kiss.

 **(And that's it! If u liked it then go see the original comic! It's so much better because the way the person who made the comic draws in just amazing! The reason I finished this so quick is because I had written all 3 chapters before unloading. So yeah. Let me know what u think of each chapter and I'll hopefully see u all in other stories, bye!)**


End file.
